Beginning of Nightmare
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: After China and many other communist state declare war against Japan, Aichi, Kai, Ren, And Kenji got drafted. With no experience in military, will they be able to survive until the end of war? Rated T for torture, execution, war crime, etc. (You won't see any Cardfight Vanguard Character in first Chapter. Also, I am not put all my character, including OC, name below the summary.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Cardfight Conscript**

**Hallo guys, this is my first fanfic so enjoy it.**

**I am not really understand how to publishing story in fanfic so sorry if there we're some problems. **

**But don't worry, I am trying my best.**

**By the way, is use T-T instead of a line because I am not an expert using typing program. **

**About the title, you need to read the story to see why.**

T-T

During 2009, in People's Republic of China, the sudden and mysterious of President of China has make China in riot. China declare martial law under the command of General Sut Wan Cheng. General Cheng then militarization almost all of China area. The North Korea and Communist of Indochina have swear they loyalty to General Cheng, there also a rumor that Russia will back up General Cheng even though they have no willing to return to communist.

China then invaded Taiwan and finish up the last remaining Kuomintang (Chinese Nationalist Party). South Korea, Japan, and many other Asian countries know that is only matter of time until they become the next China invasion target.

The International Vanguard Tournament that want to be held is canceled due to world crisis at that time. Everyone, including cardfighters, hoped that this crisis will not become a full scale war.


	2. Chapter 2: The War Begin

**The War Begin**

**Hallo guys, it's me again**

**Now, the true story begin.**

**By the way, italic word = thought**

T-T

Blue haired man:*Sigh*... another day of fear.

Aichi say that almost every morning. Ever since China invaded Taiwan, he, with many other people in Japan, are in desperate. Aichi now is already 18, he want to start to take a college or part time job. But ever since the crisis, many college not want to receive new student and many jobs become no need.

Shizuka: Don't worry Aichi, whis will be over soon.

Aichi: I hope so.

Aichi then go to card capital, he wear black jacket with white shirt, on the bottom he wear brown pants.

In Card Capital.

Aichi: Hello everyone.

Misaki: Hey, Aichi.

Kamui: So, how are you brother?

Aichi: BAD!

Kai: Aichi, I know how bad for you for unable to take college or having a job, but that is not an execuse for being so down.

Miwa: Yeah, and beside, It's not like that thing can go even more worse, right?

Suddenly, Emi came into the shop.

Emi: Everyone, why are you guys not preparing?

Shin: Preparing for what?

Emi: Didn't you hear that soldier who wandering around? He warned us that China is declaring war against us.

Suddenly, everyone become silence. Then...

Everyone: WHAT?!

2 Hours later

Shin: When I thought everything is fine, turned right now we're in WAR! A WAR!

Misaki: Calm down Shin, can't you see everyone is trying their best?

Suddenly, they hear an explosions and guns sound. They look to the mountain and saw a smokes.

Kai: They already this close?

Aichi: I heard that we didn't expect for almost a million and half chinese soldier. They army is the biggest one in the wolrd.

Miwa: No wonder.

After everything is ready, they go to the direction the soldiers give.

_Aichi: This is not what did I expect on my first year as grown up._


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Military

**Into The Military**

On the way to evacuation area Aichi and Kai meet Ren and Kenji.

Aichi: Ren, Mitsusada, how are you?

Kenji: Better before this stupid war started.

Ren: War, is that why we moving?

Everyone with sweatdrop: _Ren._

T-T

In another part of refuges convoy, Misaki meet up with Asaka, Suiko, Kourin, and Yuri.

Misaki: Hey everyone, how are you?

Asaka: Of course bad. We just playing vanguard, and suddenly the war is on.

Suiko: Well, at least we must already far away from those chinese, right?

Kourin: I want to know can you keep saying that if we ambushed by commie?

Yuri: Commie?

Misaki: It's a short way to say communist.

Yuri: Ah, yeah. China is communist.

Suiko: You can already know it from it's name, People's Republic of China.

T-T

On the evacuation area, everyone split up to find some foods, waters, and many other things. They will then regroup in one big group (For simple, team Q4, NAL4, Caesar, Ultra rare, etc.)

Aichi: Don't worry mother, I am sure we'll find.

Shizuka: I hope so, Aichi.

Suddenly, a jeep and a trucks full of soldiers came. Many soldier then disembark from the truck. Somebody who look like a sergeant then pull out his megaphone. He then began to speak.

Sergeant: Every male from age 18 to 30 please stand up! Every male from age 18 to 30 please stand up!

After that, some people began to stand. Among them are Aichi, Kai, Ren, and Kenji. Shizuka who hear that know what it mean. They are searching for a new soldier.

Shizuka: _No, no, please no. My son is just recently become grown up. Please, I still cannot let him dead. He's too young to see war._

Suddenly, 5 soldier come to them.

Soldier#1: How old are you?

Aichi: I am 18, the rest are 19.

Soldier#2: Good, then please follow us.

Aichi: All right.

They then follow the soldiers. Shizuka just sitting there crying, because he know he can do nothing from getting his son drafted. Then, the others are back.

Naoki: Yosh. Mrs. Sendou, we found enough foods and waters... eh, where's Aichi and others?

Shizuka: The *hiks* soldier came and *hiks* brought them. Look's like they *hiks* searching for a new soldier.

Everyone: WHAAAAAT?!

T-T

Ren: So, where they will be taking us?

Aichi: Of course to the frontline. Right now, we are a soldiers. You thing why did they brought us?

Kenji: WAIT? WHAT? But I have no experience in military.

Kai: It's conscription, Koutei. They don't care about you experience. They just gonna give us few training, equipment, and then send us to fight the chinese.

Ren: That's sound like suicide.

Aichi: Well perhaps because it is.

T-T

Sergeant: All right, gentleman. You are now a soldier, A SOLDIER. You country has call you, and you shall not disobey. Now, Pvt. Nagaya will collect all you precious items, if you survive, you can have it back. Now, Pvt. Nagaya, start collecting.

Kenji: That's a strange way to raise morale. The word 'if', really make my morale down.

Kai: Just shut up, Koutei.

When Pvt. Nagaya reach Aichi, Aichi can that many of the items are Vanguard decks, meaning that many of the conscrips are cardfighter. He then put his deck. Pvt. Nagaya then keep continue collecting.

Sergeant: Now, Cpl. Shirei will give you a paper. You can write you will on that paper.

Kenji: Another way to destroy morale.

Sergeant: Got anything to say Pvt. Mitsusada?

Kenji: No sir, no.

Sergeant: Good. Then, Cpl. Shirei, please give these soldiers the papers.

After Cpl. Shirei finish distributing the paper, many soldiers start writing they will.

Ren: You not writing, Aichi?

Aichi: No, if I am not writing, it's look like I still have time to live.

Kai: that's ironic.

Kenji: WOOI! The squad commnader just calling us.

Then, Aichi, Kai, Ren, and Kenji put in the same squad. They then meet with another squad members.

Katsuma: I am Pvt. Takeshi Katsuma, and I hate red. Especially the reds.

Zhou: I am Pvt. Fa Zhou, I escaped from China.

He then got many "unbelivable" looks.

Zhou: But don't compare me to those commies. If I want, I will be on their side.

Hirada: I am Pvt. Toshiki Hirada, I am just a food merchant. And now they want me to fight only with rice as my food?

Ren: What? You don't want? Then, can I have that?

Hirada then quickly eat his rice. Suddenly...

BOOOOOMMM

An artillery explode really close to them.

Kenji: AAAHHH! MY EARS!

Sergeant: Take it easy, soldier. It's only shockwave.

Kenji: Only? ONLY?

Sergeant: Yeah. And the hell with you ears, get to you position.

Kenji (sarcasm): Right, Sergeant.

When Aichi is on his way to one of machine gun, he got ambushed by one of the chinese soldier. The soldier carrying machete. He then strike Aichi. An epic fight started. Aichi hold of the chinese, but he then bashed Aichi using his head. Aichi fell and the chinese trying to stab him. Aichi roll over and kick the chinese in his ribs. He fell and get his hand no longer hold the machete, bad news is he get his hand now on Aichi's M4A1 Assault Rifle. Aichi then quickly grab the machete and beheaded the chinese soldier. The head flew quite far. Aichi then see what he have done.

Aichi: _Oh my god! I kill people. But, for some reason, I am happy doing it. How can I be happy by taking somebody's live?_

Katsuma: What are you waiting for, Sendou? Get back to you sense.

Aichi: Huh, oh yeah, Right.

Aichi then run to one of the pillbox. He then see the Machine gunner being shot right at his head. Aichi then use the machine gun and shoot the invading chinese forces. Aichi's comrades are near him firing their weapon.

Katsuma: Die, die, die, you chinese bastards! DIEEEE!

After defending for 15 minutes, the chinese retreating. They then see that they lost 45 men, many are new conscript.

Kai: My god. That's a close one.

Ren: Sadly, I am pretty sure that's not the last.

Kenji: Strange seeing you so serious.

Ren: Well that because I can't be not serious.

Aichi: Whatever. Now we must take care of our fallen comrades.

T-T

Liutenant: Damn those chinese bastards.

Sergeant: What's wrong?

Liutenant: They have taken outpost 616 and 135. Right now we isolated. And we running out of food.

Sergeant: Huh, god help us.

Liutenant: God help us indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate Situation

**Desperate Situation**

Day 1

Kenji: So, because outpost 616 and 135 is captured, we no longer be able to re-supplied?

Kai: Correct. And food is running out.

Ren: Well, at least we have water for 2 weeks.

Their sergeant then came to their post.

Sergeant: Pvt. Sendou, Pvt. Mitsusada, Pvt. Zhou, Pvt Nagaya, and Cpl. Esada, you all have been task to plan mines in road 61.

Aichi: Damn, that's right under their nose.

Kenji Which mean, this could be a suicide mission.

Sergeant: No matter how suicide the mission is, you need to obey it. Now go.

T-T

Zhou: This is nuts.

Nagaya: Well, at least you not the one who bury it.

Esada: Sendou, Mitsusada, bury another mine!

Aichi: Alright, corporal.

Nagaya: Remind me, this is the...?

Kenji: The sixth mine.

Zhou: Nagaya, switch observer.

Nagaya: Alright.

Suddenly, Nagaya mind exploded. They then hear many gunshots.

Esada: PLAs, TAKE COVER!

Kenji: PLA?

Zhou: PEOPLE'S LIBERATION ARMY, FORMAL NAME FOR CHINA ARMED FORCES.

Aichi: THE HELL WITH THE NAME, RETURN FIRE!

Zhou: Corporal, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? QUICK, TAKE COVER!

Esada: Al... EAAGH.

Cpl. Esada is shot. He then mindlessly go to the cover.

Kenji: Corporal, watch out for the mine! THE MINE!

Too late, Cpl. Esada has stepped on a mine. It blow his right foot. Zhou and Kenji then drag him to cover while Aichi provided covering fire.

Kenji: We need to retreat! NOW!

Aichi: WAIT!

Aichi then throw a grenade. The explosion is really strong that it wiped out almost half of PLAs.

Aichi: NOW WE CAN GO!

T-T

Aichi: WE NEED A DOCTOR!

A doctor then came. He ordered Esada to be put on one of the bed.

Doctor: Allright. Hold him off. The rest of you can go now.

Outside The Medic Camp

Kai: Aichi, Koutei, we heard what happen.

Aichi: Yeah, Nagaya is dead and Esada is in critical.

Hirada: This is nuts. How many more man they gonna send to die?

Ren: Hirada, calm down.

Hirada: THE HELL I CAN CALM. DID YOU NOT SEE THAT OUR SITUATION IS CERTAIN DEAD? HOW THE HELL DID THE COMMANDER NOT JUST SURENDER?

Zhou: You'll not want to be in Chinese POW prison. Believe me, I learned it the hard way.

Aichi: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU NOW GO BACK TO YOU POSITION OR I'LL REPORT YOU FOR DESERTION! AM I UNDERSTOOD?

Everyone: YES SIR!

Day 2

Esada: Uh...uuuuhh...

Kenji: Esada, you're awake.

Esada: Uh, Mitsusada, why did I fell weird in my right foot?

Kenji: Eh... I have a good news and bad news. The bad news is, you lost you right foot, they have to amputate it.

Esada: WHAAAAAAAATT?!

Kenji: The good news is, because you lost you right foot, you will be discharged. You lucky.

Esada: BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE DISCHARGED THIS WAY!

Ren: Well, at least you better than Hirada.

Esada: What happen to him?

Aichi and Kai then walk inside the camp.

Aichi: We have no food now. The stress is too much for him. He shot himself. We just discover his body.

Kai: Huh. Hirada. Why can't you just hold for a bit longer?

Day 3

Aichi: THIS IS TO MUCH, SERGEANT TAKUYA, IT WILL BE ANOTHER DAY AND WE WILL EITHER SURENDER OR EATING CORPSES!

Ren: Impossible. The Doctor said the body is too infected to be eated.

Kai: Well, either way, we have to eat something. Sergeant, we can't let our man perform cannibalism.

Takuya: I know. GATHER ALL THE MAN. WE'LL DISCUSS SOMETHING IMPORTANT.

T-T

Takuya: Lt. Eshida and Maj. Rikasa have call all of you. We have no food. And PLA is waiting, starving us. They will not expect attack from us. Now, who will join the attack?

Zhou: Me, sir.

Katsuma: Don't forget about me.

Aichi: I will also join.

Kai: Me too.

Ren Same as I.

Kenji: I'll join.

Many, many, and many more soldier joined for the last final desperate attack.

T-T

Night. Near Chinese Base.

2 Chinese soldier is having smoke. When suddenly they killed using knife by 2 Japan Ground Self Defense Force (JGSDF) soldier. Those soldier we're Kai and Kenji.

Kenji: Did this guy didn't know "smoke kill" really mean that, literally?

Kai: Now we can put those word in good use.

Aichi: What the hell are you guys waiting for? The others are waiting.

Kai, Aichi, and Kenji we're regroup with another JGSDF soldiers. They total number is 800 men. What make them worry is that they must fight 2,000 PLA soldiers.

Takuya: In 3...2...1... FIRE!

All 800 soldier open fire to 2,000 PLAs. Many of them throw grenades, creating many lethal explosions. Taken by surprise, The PLAs have no enough time to return fire. Panic attack is happen in PLA base. JGSDFs then fix bayonet to their rifle and charge in. The charge just make PLAs situation gone worse. Some of them even firing at their own comrades. One of the machine gunner open fire and kill many JGSDFs. Aichi then pick up molotov cocktail, light it, and throw it to the machine gunner. The Machine gunner got burned and mindlessly running, only to be shot by Ren. Kai and Kenji having tought battle against some PLAs. Aichi then perform many "dead shot" to the PLAs. One of JGSDF soldier being chase by 30 PLAs. He then rapidly being stabbed almost dozens times by PLAs in the ammo depot. But not before pulling his grenade pin. The explosions killing him, along with all 30 PLAs, and destroy the entire ammo depot. On the other side, Kenji and Ren is fighting almost 25 PLAs that take cover in one of the bunker.

Kenji: This PLAs really doesn't know a word surrender, right?

Ren: Perhaps they have never been taught about that word. Bet 5,000 yen they will not surender?

Kenji: Of course. 5,000 yen for me if the PLAs surender. _Wait, I didn't bet for something That I would surelly lose, right? _

3 minutes later. The bunker surender.

Ren: Owww, come on.

Kenji: HA. BEAT THAT REN!

The battle took almost all night. It's already dawn when the battle is over.

Ren: Wooo, we fight all night and we didn't even realize it.

Kenji: Thank god. I thought it will last forever.

Kai: Hey, anybody see Aichi?

Katsuma: That remind me. I didn't not see him almost all night. We better search for him.

They then search for Aichi. When they reach PLA officer building, an officer is being thrown throught the window. Aichi then jump from the same window.

Aichi: Ha. You "fortune telling cookies" must not tell you that you will be thrown by a low ranking japanese soldier, right?

PLA Officer: YOU DEAD, YOU MOTHERF**K*R. YOU HEAR ME? YOU DEAD, YOU DAMN PIECE OF S***.

Aichi: Whoooa, you know japanese. Sadly, the harsh one, not the polite one.

Kai: What are you doing?

Aichi: Catching this officer, he either fast runner or just love "cat and mouse games". Took me half an hour to capture him. And almost all the night killing his bodyguards. They a tought one. Took me all my ammo and all my knives to just finnish his bodyguards. Well, it's now wroth.

The other soldiers then arrive and took the officer. Maj. Rikasa then come to them.

Rikasa: Good work. We lost 100 of our brothers. But they dead was not in vain. The PLAs lost 1,800 soldiers, 150 captured, while other 50 retreat. This all thanks to all you, especially you, Private First Class Sendou.

Aichi: Wait, me? Private First Class?

Rikasa: Yeah, you deserve it. Capturing that officer and take out his body guard alone is more than enough. And don't even think to say "no".

Aichi: Of course, sir. It would be a honour.

Katsuma: I think you being here is not just for Sendou's promotion, Major.

Rikasa: Nope. I have better news. The United States Forces Japan, or USFJ, have said that United States is joining our side. In 3 day, they will be able to support us.

Kai: That's really good.

Rikasa: Right, Pvt. Kai. Now, come on Pfc. Sendou, you deserve you belly deserve some sushi and sake.

Aichi: Eeeeh, about the sake part...

Kenji: Oh come on, Aichi. You already grown up.

Aichi: Well, alright. I guess a few cups should be okay.

Katsuma: Few cups, or few bottles? It's happen to me already, trust me.

Ren: Oh, can we just go eat? I am starving.

Rikasa: HAHAHA. Of course, Pvt Suzugamori. Come, let's throw some party.


	5. Chapter 5: Trump Card

**Trump Card**

**Guten tag, guys. I have a legend for you. **

[Aichi]/_[Aichi]_ **mean speak/thought in english.**

T-T

5 months later

Army's Bar

Kai: *Gulp* another glass.

Bartender: Of course Cpl. Kai, a nice Brandy for you.

Aichi: Kai, didn't you thing you have enough?

Ren: Say *hik* that from a sergeant who *hik* drinking Vodka. It's more *hik* alchoholic.

Aichi: Hey, at least I know when to stop. Not like you or Cpl. Mitsusada there. Keep drinking Whisky even thought he already drunk.

Aichi then finish of his drink.

Aichi: Kai, please stop. I don't want to carry Cpl. Mitsusada and Cpl. Ren alone.

Kai: Alright. You such a chicken.

On the way to the barrack, because of drunk, Kenji and Ren having non stop singing.

Kenji & Ren: Return to me... oh my dear please return... come along, come along, we will have...fun.

Aichi: Remind me to buy a double tape.

Kai: Perhaps, no, sarge. I have fun seeing you in trouble.

Aichi: Damn you, corporal.

T-T

TEEEET. TEEEEEEET. TEEEEET

Ren: What the f**k is that?

Aichi: Must be USFJ trumpet. Those guy are always blew trumpet in the morning.

Katsuma: WOI, Trump Card, You guys have been called by Cpt. Burnwood.

Kai: Must be very important for that american captain to call us.

Trump Card is a call sign for Fireteam Delta. Fireteam Detla is formed after Missionary Incident, along side another 2 fireteam, Fireteam Alpha and Fireteam Romeo. Together, they known as Liberator Squadron. The fireteam consist 4 person, Cpl. Mitsusada Kenji, codename Card 4, Cpl. Suzugamori Ren, codename Card 3, Cpl. Kai Toshiki, codename Card 2, and their leader, Sgt. Sendou Aichi, codename Card 1. The Trump Card is consider as JGSDF "best of the best". Trained by Navy SEAL and Delta Force, Trump Card is as best as them. Trump Card usually work with a bigger party, if they are not in special mission. They named because they are JGSDF Trump Card. Also, for a joke, because all of the member was a cardfighter.

At Cpt. Burnwood Office.

Cpt. Burnwood: [Welcome, Trump Card. Please, have a seat and a coffee.]

Aichi: _I prefer tea. Especially the british one. _[So, why are you calling us, sir?]

Cpt. Burnwood: [My men have report that PLA is preparing an attack to one of refugee camp.]

Kai: [Oh, no.]

Cpt. Burnwood: [My men will hold them of. This is you part in this mission. Infiltrate the camp, take every document you can, then blow that place sky high. After that, help my men by attacking them right from their last line of defense. Codename Operation Backstabbed.]

Aichi: [Of course, sir. We will not dissappoint you.]

Cpt. Burnwood: [Good. Now go and have some breakfast. I don't want to send men with empty stomach.]

Trump Card then go to the canteen. The food is nothing fancy, today is just some egg and bacon with a milk. But, Aichi prefer that than MRE. He already try one. Is not too bad, but original food taste better. When Aichi about to take his last bite, a young man came to him.

Aichi: [Oh, Taylor. How is you day?]

Taylor: [It's Lt. David Taylor, but because we close friend, It's okay. And about my day, It's fine. Nothing special, just another day away from Elizabeth.]

Aichi: [Don't worry. When you go home, you wife will treat you like a greatest war hero. You son will have something to proud of.]

Aichi then took a sip of his milk

Taylor: [And what about you anyway? You married, or in love with some one?]

Aichi (blushing): [*Cough* wh-what d-d-did y-you m-m-mean?]

Ren: [Ah, Taylor. Aichi is single, but not for a long shot. He always see a girl photo before go to sleep.]

Aichi (surprised): [Y-you saw THAT?]

Ren: [Yeah. A photo of blonde girl with green eyes. If I recall, her name was...]

Aichi: [ANOTHER WORD AND I PROMOTED YOU TO LIUTENANT, AND SEND YOU TO ONE OF OUR GARBAGE DISPOSAL UNIT.]

Ren: [Aw, no fun.]

Aichi: [And I am proud of it.]

Taylor: [Sorry, but isn't that Operation Backstabbed will started 30 minutes from now.]

Aichi & Ren: [He's right. Come.]

T-T

Inside Black Hawk Helicopter. Near PLA Base, Codename Xinung.

Aichi: Alright. Listen up, after we rappel down from the chopper, we'll procced 3 mile to the north. We make as less attention as we can, steal their document, plant C4 on their oil resource, blow it up, and get the hell out from there ASAP. Any question?

Kenji: Negative, Sarge.

Aichi: Alright. Now, DOWN! DOWN! GO DOWN!

After Trump Card reppel down, they continue to walk up north. After their reach Xinung Base, they infiltrate the base and reach the information room.

Aichi: Alright, I'll throw a flashbang. After the explosion, we come charge in and take out the PLAs as quickly as possible.

Kai: Roger.

Aichi then throw a flashbang inside the room. After the explosion, Trump Card charge in and finish all the PLAs. Kenji then draw out a USB flash drive. He plug it in a computer and start collecting document.

Kenji: Collecting data. Searching for more data. Whoa.

Aichi: What is it?

Kenji: These PLA have their hand on 15 Scuds missile.

Kai: *Whistle* Those really are a honey.

Ren: Yeah. Imagine what happen if it hit us!

Aichi: Did you mean hit them?

Kai: Right. We can use this Scuds against their owner.

Kenji: Then save the C4 for another day. And also cross the last mission objective. That missile control room is not far away and data collecting is complete.

Aichi: Alright, corporal. Lead the way.

T-T

It nearly took Trump Card 15 minutes and 15 dead body to reach the control room. Aichi then placed explosive charge on the door.

Aichi: Charge set.

Kai: We'll place charge on other door. Come on, Ren.

Ren: Roger.

After Kai and Ren place the charge, Aichi then give them a signal.

Aichi: 3,2,1.

BOOOOM!

Aichi: GO! GO! GO!

Trump Card then finnish all the remaining PLAs. One trying to stab Aichi, only to face his bullet. The other we're have no time to react and become sitting duck. After few seconds, the room is full of dead bodies.

Ren: This is Card 3, room is secure.

Aichi: This is card 1, same situation here.

Kenji: Alright, let's work. And get rid of those corpses from control panel.

After Kenji targeting The Xinung Base, The PLAs, and many other bases, they then launch the Scuds missile.

Aichi: Good. NOW WE NEED TO GET OUT FROM HERE ASAP.

Trump Card then run to one of the jeep and quickly get out from the base. But not before taking some "souvenirs".

Ren: Damn those PLA, they make hole in my helm.

Kenji: That's better than a few broken ribs. They ammo is really strong.

Aichi: At least that's not penetrate you vest.

Kai: Hold on guys, this will be a long journey to the LZ.

T-T

Cpt. Burnwood: [Good job boys, that's far beyond what I expected. How about some HOAAH! Bar?]

Aichi: [Sure.]

HOAAH! Bar, also know as Soldier Fuel, is an energy bar that US Soldier often eat.

Kai: [So, any other mission?]

Cpt. Burnwood: [Yeah. You missile strike have perform chaos within the PLA. Their is now retreating. We have taken 3 of their base. So, you next mission is promotion.]

Kanji: [I didn't catch.]

Cpt. Burnwood: [It's mean all of you is awarded a Bronze Star. Corporals, you are promoted to Sergeant, and Sergeant, you are promoted to Staff Sergeant.]

Ren: [Wow. Thank you so much, Captain.]

Cpt. Burnwood: [Don't thank me, I'm simply following order. Now all of you better be prepare for the ceremony.]

Aichi: [Of course. Trump Card, disperse.]

Trump Card then out from the office with proud.


	6. Chapter 6: Regular Day

**Regular Day**

3 days after Operation Backstabbed

Trump Card is best of the best. But, remember the old quote, "Nobody is Perfect". The same thing happened to Trump Card. This is how Trump Card situation when they not in battle. At least, only this time.

Kenji: AAAAEEGHHH! OH MY GOD! OMG! STOOOOPPP!

Ren: Is it really hurt?

Kenji: OF COURSE IT IS! EVERY MY BREATH IS LIKE STABBED BY A KNIFE! AND YOU POKE MY RIBS!

Kai (reading book): _So, the dutch created Dutch East Indies after they get Indonesia back. _

Aichi (holding anger): Hhhhh...hhhhhh...hhhhh.

The quote "Nobody is Perfect" will surely work on Aichi, especially in this condition. Aichi is like a gunpowder now. One more spark and...

Ren: I'll poke it.

Kenji: NOOOO! PLEASEEEEE, DON'TTTT! FOR GOD SAKE, NOOOOO!

Crack!

Everyone looked to the direction of the sound. Aichi, who do paper work, has just snap his pencil. He then gave his team a... is death glare is good enough to describe it?

Kai, Ren, & Kenji: What?

T-T

Ammo Depot 25, Base Davis.

Kai: Why did I am cleaning artillery rounds too?

Aichi: Because, I have ASK YOU TOO HELP ME MAKE THEM QUITE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU ALMOST 300 TIMES, FOR 3 DAYS STRAIGHT.

Kenji: Then why I am too?

Aichi: Becaaaauuuuseee, you can hold the paaaiin, firmly asked him to stoooop, smack him in the heeeaaad, OR USE YOUR F**K*NG KA-BAR KNIFE TO CUT OF HIS F**K*NG HAND.

Ren: Man, never see Aichi's so mad.

Kai: Well, because you stupid joke, he haven't sleep for three days. He even yelled at Colonel Jackson. But thanks to his "not so much sleep", he can get away.

Kenji: Yelled at colonel? Is he really that...

Kenji can't continue his word. Aichi glare at him. Let's just say he glare like when he was corrupted with psyqualia, then triple it. And that is still not close enough to describe it.

Ren: How could Aichi become so mean?

Kenji: He's not mean. He just change because military life. That's the first time we see it.

Kai: No, it's not. When he was a child, he's shy, not confident, not have any friend, and often bullied. Then Vanguard come and change him. So, it's not strange if war also change him, well at least some of him is still same.

Aichi: A good philosophy, Kai.

Kai: Thank you.

Aichi: You're welcome. And keep cleaning.

35 minutes later

Kai: It's *hosh* done. All 346 *hosh* rounds is clear.

Aichi: Good. Then go to Ammo Depot 45 and clean this.

Aichi then show them 5.56X45mm NATO cartridge.

Aichi: There is 9,356 cartridges need to be clean. Go and have fun.

Kai, Ren, and Kenji can just nodded. The horror of cleaning all those cartridges is too much even to just think of it. Looks like a new quote is made in their mind, "The More Nice The Person is, The More Evil The Person is When He/She Mad".

Kai: _If I have to choose either to fight Void or make Aichi calm when he's angry, fighting Void is a lot more easier._

T-T

Aichi is nervous. It's his dream. He dream something that to him, is both embarrassing and wonderful. I give you a clue about his dream. Aichi. Blonde girl with green eyes. Bedroom. Aichi's wet his pants. That's all the clue you can have.

Taylor: [Wow. You really wet your pants?]

Aichi: [Of course I am. It's already happen to me when I was 13.]

Taylor: [Hey, the girl in you dream when you was 13, how is she look like?]

Aichi: [The only think you need to know, is she is same with the girl in my dream that night.]

Kenji: [Ah, I know!]

Aichi: [What?]

Kenji: [She's you future wife.]

Aichi face then become pale, then red. Suddenly...

Aichi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Aichi is screaming like that while he's running to his room.

Kenji: [Did I said something wrong?]

Taylor: [ You know him. That's definitely wrong.]

In his room, Aichi is trying to get rid of his thought. The girl in his dream plus Kenji's word is like an atomic bomb to Aichi.

Aichi: I'll kill Mitsusada for this.

T-T

Ren: Again?!

Aichi: Sorry. But it's the only food we have now.

Meal, ready-to-eat, or MRE, has become almost they regulary food after US involvement in war. Many japanese soldiers still feel weird about MRE, especially among conscripts. Kai, Ren, and Kenji is one of them. Usually, Kai will just eat the food as long as it have a nutrition. But MRE make him think twice. Ren and Kenji usually just eat ordinary food, like bento. MRE is 180 degree different from bento. They trying to handle their problem. What became the problem is the fact that Aichi is enjoying his MRE. Enjoy. A word that they thing will never come from MRE.

Kai: How?

Aichi: What?

Ren: Enjoying MRE. How did you do that?

Aichi: Because... it's delicious. There's beef teriyaki, rice burito,...

T-T

2 minutes later

Aichi: That's how I enjoy it.

Kenji: That's it? Are you tongue is hurt or something?

Aichi: No. And if the taste is you problem, it's not my fault. I just simply enjoy it.

Ren: Huh. Whatever, let us eat.

T-T

DOR DOR DOR DOR

That sound is coming from the Firing Range. Trump Card is trying to extend they shooting skill. They also make a bet. Who have the highest score get $20 from the losers. Result: Kenji: 6/10, Ren: 5/10, Kai: 8/10, and Aichi: 10/10.

Kai: Really Ren? In battle, you shooting skill is good. Here, for some reason it's decreased.

Ren: I am also wonder how.

Kenji: Perhaps because in here, you firing like a 5 years old kid. Full of humors.

Ren: Ah, I see. By the way, how is Aichi manage to do a perfect score?

Kai: Because he fire like a full of confident soldier.

Aichi: So, where's my money?

Kai: Here.

Everyone then give Aichi $20 each. Total, $60.

Ren: If this continue, we'll lose our money to Aichi. Total money he already "rob" from us $900.

Kenji: Man, he really good at betting.

Kai: Sure he did. An American sailor bet him $100 if Aichi can beat him in boxing. Aichi got the money, and that guy is still at hospital.

Aichi then come to his team.

Aichi: Come on guys, Major Rikasa is calling us. Except you, Mitsusada. You can still rest.

Kenji: Thank god.

Aichi, Kai, and Ren then walk to the Maj. Rikasa office. They know if they have been called, usually they got a dangerous mission.


	7. Chapter 7: Under Their Nose

**Under Their Nose**

**Guten tag, I have another legend. **

{Aichi}/_{Aichi}_ **mean speak/thought in chinese**

T-T

Ren: This is crazy.

Kai: Yeah.

Zhou: But we have no choice, sir.

Aichi: Let's just hope this uniform could work.

T-T

4 hours ago

Base Davis

Maj. Rikasa: Welcome, Trump Card.

Aichi: Thanks, Major. So, any mission?

Maj. Rikasa: Yes. This one is come from USFJ. Apparently, the PLA have capture one of US AEGIS Destroyer. With their hand on AEGIS, we afraid they can take down more of our ship.

Kai: Why don't just send bomber or submarine to destroy it?

Maj. Rikasa: We can't. There is an information on that ship that we need to take back. Plus, That ship is one of the ship that equiped with advanced Anti Air and Anti Submarine weapon. We don't want to send our men just for die. Cpl. Zhou, explain our plan.

Zhou: Yes. We have obtained PLA uniforms during our last naval battle. We will use the uniform, take back that information, and send another ship to the graveyard.

Ren: In other words, we will right under their nose.

Zhou: Right. And try to only speak chinese.

Ren & Kai: _That would be a problem. Now I hope I was with Aichi when he studying chinese. _

T-T

Aichi: Are we close enough?

Zhou: Yes. And we should receive radio contact right...now.

Radio Operator: {Yin 3-3, report in.}

Zhou: {Roger. We just finish our recon task and now heading back.}

Radio Operator: {Copy that. You are allowed to enter the destroyer. Over.}

Aichi: Well, that's the easy one.

After they enter the destroyer, they meet with a political commissar.

Commissar: {Halt! You I.D. please!}

Zhou: {Of course, here.}

Zhou then give them their fake I.D.

Commissar: {Hmm. Everything seem is in place. You are allowed to continue.}

Zhou: Cie-cie (Thank you), sir.

3 minutes later

Aichi: Alright. Anyone know where the data room is?

Zhou: It should be 2 levels below the bridge.

Kai: Then let's go.

Ren: Wait! What reason do we have to get that info?

Zhou: This ship will gonna sink. So a few body before that is not a problem.

Aichi: Alright. Let's go.

Aichi and the team then go to the data room.

TONG TONG

PLA Sailor: {Who's there?}

Zhou: {We have been tasked to see if there is a problem.}

PLA Sailor: {Ah, sure. Come in.}

They then enter the data room.

Zhou: {This gonna take a while, so please be patient.}

PLA Sailor: {Of course.}

When no PLA sailor see them, Zhou and Aichi draw they silenced H&K USP and fire all chinese sailor's head.

Kai: That should be all of them.

Aichi: Ren, go and get the data storage device. Zhou, turn off all this ship automatic defense. We certainly does not want to run into one of this ship automatic machine gun.

Ren: Roger that.

Zhou: Of course.

For 2 minutes they are inside the data room.

Ren: I got it.

Zhou: Oh god.

Kai: What's wrong?

Zhou: The data room should have a program that can turn off the automatic defense. But, the chinese have make that program out of commission.

Aichi: That was just f**k*ng great. Can we disable it another way?

Zhou: Nope. Our only way is to go to the captain room.

Aichi: Alright, alright, forget it. Let's just continue to the armory.

Ren: Remind me, why we go to the armory?

Kai: Because we didn't, or can't, carry an explosive.

After they sealed the data room door, they are on they way to the armory.

Ren: Guys, I need to go to bathroom.

Zhou: Oh come on.

Ren: I am serious!

Aichi: Okay. We wait. But just for 3 minutes.

Ren: Of course. I will be right back.

3 minutes later

Kai: Where the hell is th...oh there he is.

Ren is walking to them while laughing. Everybody look at that with curious.

Aichi: What's so funny?

Ren: When I was in the bathroom, a chinese sailor is cleaning one of the closet. Suddenly, his friend from behind is pushing him and that man head is landed in the closet.

Everybody is trying to hold their laugh. They just can't. Except Kai. He just smile.

Everybody: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: Enough. Let's continue walking.

Aichi: {Of course. Some comrades, they just like that.}

On the armory

Zhou: {Sorry, comrade. We need an access to the armory.}

PLA Sailor: {Of course, comrade. You may enter.}

KRIIING KRIIIING

The chinese sailor then pick up the phone.

PLA Sailor: {Ah, yeah, Mr. Commisar. WHAAT? Dead sailor in the data room? Of course, sir. I'll seal the armory immediately.}

The sailor than hung up the phone.

PLA Sailor: {I am really sorry, comrade, but...}

PSIIIUUUU

Zhou is already shoot the sailor before he can finish his word.

PLA Sailor: {WHAT THE...}

They then look around and see another PLA sailor, who immediately warning the other sailors.

Zhou: S***! Quick, pick up the AK. And don't forget the explosive.

Aichi and Kai pick up AK-74 and an explosive, while Ren and Zhou pick up AK-47 and also an explosive. When a squad of sailor run into them, they open fire. Leaving 3 sailors who then retreat, obviously searching for back up.

Aichi: We can't stay in here too long. Me and Kai will go to the engine room. Zhou, you and Ren will go to the hull. We'll regroup at the main deck.

They then go to destination of each.

T-T

Engine Room

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Kai: God damned! I knew it. We should turn off the machine gun.

Aichi: So do I. Still, we need to plant this bomb. Wait, I have an idea. Cover me!

Kai then suppressing fire to the machine gun. It's useless against the machine gun, but the shot managed to make the machine gun error for a while.

Aichi: DONE! Let's get out from here.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Aichi and Kai then are running to the main deck, while also avoiding the bullets. On the way there, Kai see where Aichi plant the bomb.

Kai: On the surface? Is that enough?

Aichi: Take it easy. Machines were never designed to withstand explosions. _Unless it's protected by a protective, which I hope does not there. _

T-T

Ship Hull

DOR DOR DOR

Ren: Please be quick, Zhou. It's only matter of time when we run out of ammo.

Zhou: Okay. I just can't remember how to arm the...oh, it's done.

Ren: Zhou, DUCK!

Zhou duck his head just in time. One of the PLA shot is almost hit his head.

Zhou: Let's get the hell out from here.

T-T

Main Deck

Zhou: The boat is ready. We just need to wait for them.

Ren: There they are, with some company.

Zhou: What did you...oh my.

Aichi and Kai running toward them. Who's behind them? Nothing but a regiment of PLA sailors. Ren and Zhou start firing at the PLA.

Ren: Quick, get in! This boat is only for a team, not a regiment.

Aichi: Okay.

After the Aichi and Kai get inside the boat, Zhou start driving away from the destroyer. Ren counter firing at the PLA sailor, with hope none of their shot hit the critical part of his team or the boat.

Ren (still firing): Guys, can you help...where's you AK?

Kai: We throw it away. We just run out of ammo.

Ren (throwing his AK-47): Man, same situation here. That's my last ammo.

They then see the destroyer cannon is targeting at them.

Aichi: I think they want to bring us down too.

Kai: Where the hell is the explosions?

Zhou (holding a remote): Ah, almost forgot.

Zhou then hit the button. The ship suddenly being enveloped in fire.

Aichi: Really? Among everything you can forget, you forget to hit the button?

Zhou: Well, that's why we call it "forget".

Ren: Let's just go back. I am already smell like dead body.

Kai: Because we get it from a dead body, you moron.

Ren: What did you just say?

Kai: Nothing.


	8. Chapter 8: Retreat from Davis

**Retreat from Davis**

**Hallo, another legend. **

Aichi **mean they speaking using radio. **

T-T

Base Davis

Maj. Rikasa: Good job everyone.

Aichi: Thank you, sir.

Maj. Rikasa: Now, I'll give this to the control room. You guys better go to canteen, some body is donating so many, many, many ice cream.

Trump Card didn't waste even just one second. On the way there, they met with Kenji.

Maj. Rikasa: Hahaha! They still just a boys.

T-T

Canteen Vendor: Alright, here's you order. Vanilla for Cpl. Zhou, chocolate for Sgt. Mitsusada, strawberry for Sgt. Suzugamori, coffee for Sgt. Kai, and pumpkin for SSG. Sendou.

Zhou: Pumpkin?

Aichi: What? It's good.

Kenji: Looks like your time in military really destroy your tongue.

Aichi: No, it didn't. I already ask the doctor, he say it was fine.

Ren: I'll never understand. Whatever, I just want to eat my ice cream.

They then go to the table and eating they ice cream. They just eat a bite or two when suddenly...

Maj. Rikasa: SSG. Sendou, I need your team in the control room ASAP! And order Cpl. Zhou to go artillery battery 25.

Aichi: Whoa! Major, why so sudden?

Maj. Rikasa: Just do the f**k*ng order, son.

After that, Aichi explain the situation and the Zhou go to arillery battery 25 while Trump Card go to control room. On the way there, they hear the alarm sounded.

T-T

Aichi: Major, we're here. What happen?

Maj. Rikasa (pointing monitor): THAT!

Aichi then see the monitor. This is what written:

Anti Air Defense – Off

Anti Personel Defense – Off

Anti Tank Defense – Off

Anti Missile Defense – Off

If you asking, this anti missile defense is some sort of flare.

Aichi: What the F**K?

Maj. Rikasa: The data you take back, the PLA bastard is planting a virus. It disable all our defense. And there's worse, PLA is sending 10,000 troops with 800 heavy tanks and 200 light tanks. They came from Osaka. Ah yes, there's also 30 bombers and 25 helicopters.

Kai: So they come to us with a brute force. Which mean strength in numbers and heavy armors.

DUUUUAAAR DUUUUUAAAAAR

Maj. Rikasa: The PLA has come. GO TO YOUR POSITION!

Trump Card then go to the armory. Aichi and Ren pick up M4 Carbine while Kai and Kenji pick up M60 LMG. They also pick up M72 LAW with some ammo. When they get out, they see 3 M1 Abrams has been bombed by PLA. A regiment of US marine got shot by helicopter, only one survive.

Aichi: Ren, target that damn chopper!

Ren: Roger.

Ren then fire his LAW and hit the chopper's tail. It when flying like a drunken man before falling.

Kenji: Good job. Now we should head to the barricade. Damn my ribs, it's still hurt.

Trump Card then go to the barricade. A US marine is firing M2 Machine gun when suddenly he being shot by sniper.

US Marine: [Somebody need to use the M2.]

Aichi then use the M2 and make PLA infantry retreating. He then see they throwing a red smoke.

Kai: Oh god, they marking our position.

Ren: GET COVER! GET COVER!

An artillery barrage then raining they position. Trump Card and surrounding US Marine survive, but the other are blown up to pieces. After artillery barrage, at least 3 Type 99 MBT is coming to their position.

Ren: Oh god, Type 99.

Kenji: Major, we need air support, over!

Maj. Rikasa: Negative, Sergeant. We don't have any air support, we do however have artillery. SSgt. Sendou, did you copy?

Aichi: Yeah, I am hear you Major.

Maj. Rikasa: Use your laser designator to inform the artillery about the enemy position!

Aichi: Roger that! 

Aichi then take out his laser designator and get the enemy coordinate. He then inform the artillery unit.

Aichi: Target Tango 3-2. 

Artillery Unit: Copy that. Coordinates confirm.

This time, JGSDF artillery barrage hit the PLA position. The attack took out all the MBT and force the PLA to retreat 10 kilometers from they original position.

US Marine: [This is US 2nd Marine Division, the PLA has breach the Outpost Uniform. We outnumbered. Request immediately assistant.]

Kai: Damn, they already breach the outpost?! We should go now.

Aichi: Of course, come on.

They then go to the outpost. On the way there, they ambushed by a squad of PLA and Type 99. One of JGSDF's Type 10 than come and destroy the tank, only to be destroyed by another Type 99. The Type 99 then start firing it's machine gun to Trump Card position.

Aichi: Somebody destroy that god damned tank.

Kai: How? By let our self become one of it's victim?

Ren: And we can't just wait for that tank to run out of ammunition.

The Type 99 then surprisingly destroy. They then see that it was destroyed by M1 Abrams.

Lincoln 1-1: [This is Lincoln 1-1, are you alright?]

Kenji: [Yes, we are. Could you support us to Outpost Uniform?]

Lincoln 1-1: [That's my destination. Let's go!]

Trump Card and the M1 Abrams then go to Outpost Uniform. At there, they see 10 of their tanks is already destoryed and many of their comrades have fallen.

US Marine: [Thank godness, you here. The enemy has take over Outpost Uniform and have use our mortars against our own. We need to go there and put that mortars down or no one will home for another day.]

Trump Card then go to the Outpost Uniform. They encounter heavy resistance from 200 PLA soldier. They manage to force the PLA to fall back, but not before lose half of marine division. They then take back the mortars place and kill the remaining PLA. A Type 99 then come and blow up their Abrams. Aichi take his LAW and shoot the tank. The tank blow up and kill it's crew. Trump Card then come and see what they faced against.

Aichi: Oh my god. God help us.

Ren: I-It's impossible, right? What I see is a sea of PLA and a column of Tanks.

Kai: But our men...we already lost too many men.

Maj. Rikasa: Card 1, do you copy?

Aichi: Copy Major. What is it?

Maj. Rikasa: We have lost our last tank and we running out of ammunition. More then half of our men are gone. They have take more than 25% of our base. To make it worse, another 8,000 troops and 650 tanks have been sent from Osaka. I have order a full retreat. You guys better get you a** over here or we'll leave you.

Aichi: Of course, Major! You heard him boys, RETREAT! RETREAT! RETREAT!

Kenji: Brute force and strength in numbers? You really expecting this kind of fight, aren't you?

Kai: Doesn't mean I want it!

Trump Card then go to the evacuation zone. They however meet heavy resistance, it's only halfway to evacuation zone and all marine division is terminated.

Aichi: This is bad. We better get to the evacuation zone really fast. KAI, WATCH OUT, PLA!

Kai then shot the PLA that come to them. He use his last magazine and switch it with his gun.

Ren: Great. Now we almost run out of ammo.

Kenji: And our we already use all our LAWs ammo.

Aichi: Then let's hope we not meet any f**k*ng tank.

Trump Card is now on the run. The PLA keep sending their man to stop Trump Card. For them, situation is gone from bad to worse. Aichi, Ren, and Kenji finally run out of ammo for their primary weapon and forced to use they pistol. They finally arrive right at the entrance to evacuation zone. In behind...

Aichi: Uh-h guys?

Kai (looking behind): Wh...oh my.

Ren: TYPE 99!

Kenji: RUN! RUN! RUN!

Trump Card then run really fast and too afraid to look behind. Type 99 keep firing it's machine gun and open firing it's cannon. The cannon shot hit right behind Aichi and then send him to fly. He stop after he only 1 meter from evacuation zone.

Kai: AICHI!

Aichi: Son of the B****. F**k*ng A**h**e.

Kenji: Don't worry, we here.

Ren: Look! There's Major. And that's a Chinook chopper

Maj. Rikasa: Quick, get inside. Quick quick quick!

Kenji then drag Aichi into the helicopter. Once Aichi and he inside, the tank finally broke in. They escape was just a second too late. The tank fire it's cannon and machine gun, good news is that's pointless. When the helicopter finally manage to get away, they then see everything below them. The PLA finally take over the base and start firing at the retreating army.

Maj. Rikasa: This is bad. Many of our men is now sitting duck.

Kenji: Sir, isn't that after this, there's only 2 base before they reach the capital?

Maj. Rikasa: Yeah, you right. How's Sendou?

Kai: He's fine. How about you ribs, Koutei?

Kenji: Still hurt. But right now, we got a bigger problem.


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Red Eye

**Operation Red Eye **

Base Lumberjack

After retreating from Base Davis, Trump Card has been called by Maj. Rikasa to execute Operation Red Eye. This is their mission:

Mission Briefing

Base Lumberjack

November 11th, 2009

Now we know why we can't get an air support. The PLA have build a base, armored by anti air defense. We need to take that base out of commission. Type 89, guarded with 8 Type 10, will deliver you near their border. Card 1 and Card 2 will infiltrate their base while Card 3 and Card 4 will help the armors to assault the outpost 2.5 miles from the base. That outpost is also armored by anti air defense. It's system however, is separated from the main base, so we need to destroy that outpost the old way. Infiltrate their control room and disable all the anti air weapon system. After that, you guys will only have 15 minutes before we bombard that base. Do not become friendly fire statistic.

Aichi: Interesting. So not just infiltrating, but also runaway from our own bombers.

Kai: Now that's something we really need to worry about. How did we get out from there that fast? I mean, that base is surely heavily guarded.

Ren: I am pretty sure you guys could figure it out. By the way, why are you joining us, Koutei?

Kenji: No choice. We have a human resource problem.

* * *

40 minutes later

Base Mao, 101 miles from Base Lumberjack

Kai: I see two tangos. One on the tower, the other fixing that jeep.

Aichi: I suggest hit one on the tower first.

Kai: You choice.

Aichi then fire his silenced Remington M24 to the guard on tower. Hit right at his head. He then divert his attention to the guard that fixing the jeep. He almost shoot him when...

Kai: HALT!

4 PLA then came to the guards.

Aichi: That's the close one. What should we do now?

Kai: There's no other way around. I'll go there. Help me by killing the guard that out of my range.

Aichi: Copy that.

Kai then silently walk to the guards. The PLA then separate. Two of them we're talking. They out from they friends sight and both of their heads we're in Aichi's line of sight.

Aichi: Thank you, bastards.

Aichi then fire his rifle. The bullet penetrate their heads. He then hear a whistle. He then see it was Kai. Kai point at the direction of the guards. He see one of them is at machine gun entrenchment. Aichi aim at the guard, and blow his head. Aichi give the signal to Kai, and Kai sneak behind the last remaining guards and slice open their neck. They then regroup a meter north, closer to the base. It was revealed they wear ghillie suit.

Aichi: How many guard post already?

Kai: 3. Another one and we reach that base.

They reach the last post. However, a tank is being parked there. The crew is resting.

Kai: Ok, that's just great.

Aichi: I only see the crew. You see the rest?

Kai: Negative. Wait, what's that?

Aichi then see what Kai see, reflection of light. Aichi knew there's only one mean, sniper.

Aichi: Sniper. Usually they have a partner. You see him?

Kai: I do, but only his feet. The tree will make you unable to shot him.

Aichi: I have an idea. You take care the crew, leave those snipers to me.

Kai: You know that idea could kill me, right?

Aichi: Don't worry, trust me.

Kai: Alright, brother.

While Kai on his way to the crew, Aichi shot the sniper at his shoulder, wounding him. His partner then came to help, only to be killed by Aichi. Aichi then give the wounded sniper a finishing bullet. He then see below, noticing that the entire tank crew was dead. He then regroup with Kai.

Aichi: I just realize something.

Kai: What?

Aichi: There's only few guards around here.

Kai: You didn't hear Cpt. Ritayada explanation?

Aichi: I think that was when I go to the toilet. About what?

Kai: The chinese is celebrating they victory when they take Base Davis.

Aichi: Man, we should give them a present. Well, if they can still enjoy it.

Kai: I know what you mean.

Base Mao, North Gate

Kai: Finish scanning the area?

Aichi: Yeah. Too many guards. But I found a way.

Kai: Where?

Aichi: The sewer tunnel.

Kai: You kidding, right?!

Aichi: Time to play dirty!

Kai: Damn. _Why did I decided to change my shoes today?_

* * *

In the Sewer

Kai: oh, that's dirty. Why the way is the goddamn sewer?!

Aichi: Be quiet.

Kai: I try. But you not the one who get your shoes dirty!

* * *

3 minutes later

Kai: Thank god. I don't know what will happen if I stay in that sewer for another minute.

Aichi: Any idea where's the control station?

Kai: No, but the information station should have the location.

Aichi: And how do you expect we find it if we can't even find one station?

Kai: The station actually is beside of us.

Aichi then look to the station beside of him. There's a mandarin words say "Information Station". He was speechless.

Aichi: Um...I...eee.

Kai: Why don't we just get inside and finish our job?

Aichi: Ok. Wait a minute!

Kai: What?

Hawk 2-1: [This is Hawk squadron. We will reach the target in 10 minutes. Over]

Aichi: Is that right? The bomber is only ten minutes from here.

Maj. Rikasa: Card 1, this is Lumberjack. Over.

Aichi: Copy that, Lumberjack. What the f**k is our bomber doing here?!

Maj. Rikasa: We have an information saying that the SAM missile has been disabled. Turn out to be a malfunction program. You guys need to disable it and get out from there.

Aichi: Can't you just call the bomber back?!

Maj. Rikasa: Negative, over! Now finish the f**k*ng job.

Aichi: Then let's do it!

They then take over the information station. Not really hard, there's just one guard inside.

Aichi: You found the location?

Kai: Yeah! It's 100 meters from here, up north.

Aichi: But, 100 meters to the north is...

Kai: Yeah, an open field.

Aichi: How about we use this guard uniform?

Kai: But there's only one. What about the one that not wear the uniform?

* * *

2 minutes later

Kai is being taken prisoner by a PLA soldier. The soldier turn out to be Aichi.

Kai: This brave or stupid idea?

Aichi: How very ironic those two very different act is almost same.

Suddenly, a PLA guard is coming.

Guard : {Ah, comrade. What a really good fish you have here!}

Aichi: {Yes, it does. This man is stupid enough to just directly confront me. Just because our weaponry not as good as you, doesn't mean our trainings too.}

Guard: {Hahaha! Need help?}

Aichi: {No, thanks. I can handle it myself.}

Guard: {Alright. Have fun with you fish, comrade.}

The guard then continue his patrol. After he gone, Aichi and Kai accelerate the pace.

Kai: That was a close one.

Aichi: Let's just hope we don't met another one.

* * *

Outside Control Station

Aichi: You ready?

Kai: More ready than you are.

Equiped with silenced pistol, Aichi and Kai break in and start firing at the guards inside.

Aichi: Clear!

Kai: I'll disable the SAM. You guard the door.

Aichi: Copy that!

It took 3 minutes for Kai to disable the entire SAM.

Kai: Done!

Aichi: Good. Now we...

Hawk 2-1: [This is Hawk squadron. We'll reach the target in 15 seconds.]

Aichi: RUUUUN!

Aichi and Kai start to run really fast. Only half way and...

BOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM

Kai: MAJOR GONNA NEED TO PAY ME MORE IF HE EXPECT ME TO GET THIS THING ASIDE!

Aichi and Kai then reach the sewer that they use to infiltrate the base.

Aichi: Get in!

Kai: Are you...

BOOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOOM

Kai say nothing. He immediately jump into the sewer. Aichi follow him.

* * *

2 miles from The Base

Aichi: Man, that was a hell of a job.

Kai: Isn't that inferno is more closer?

Aichi: No, hell.

Kai: And why should I agree?

Aichi: It's not I am like using it or what, but that's because I am you Commanding Officer.

Kai: Whatever.

2 minutes later, a chinook helicopter came and evacuate them from the area.


End file.
